happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancer
Bio Lancer is a HTFF character. He is a half light and half dark purple shaded dingo with green-yellow ear insides, a lilac belly and muzzle, and a dark purple bandana. All his life he had high metabolism. Living with it gave Lancer a big appetite, feeling super hungry at the start of each day, Sometimes it seems no matter how much food is given to him, it's nearly never enough. He formally worked at a BBQ meat restaurant but was later fired upon eating food that was supposed to be served to the customers. Later he became a wrestler, and is also now nicknamed the "Smokehouse'' Dingo''". Personality Lancer is very gluttenous and enjoys eating an overwhelming amount of food in one sitting. For unknown reasons, no matter how big he eats in a day he never gains weight like most characters who are already fat or those with big appetites. Although he can eat nearly anything, his favorite types of foods are meats, seafood, and deli. As a wrestler, his exercises appear to be keeping him in shape, but really, even without working out, he can still order as much meats for all he cares and nothing will happen. He may appear very tough but is affectionate, caring, and jolly; so when he overexcessively buys food at a store or orders at his favorite restaurants, he will be nice enough to give a couple bags and a few dishes to his friends if he comes across them. He is aware of the bills resulting from his big orders, so he also got a new job besides wrestling; being a miner. The gems and treasures he found allowed him to afford at least one satisfying gorge a day. Sometimes he lends one or two occasionally to Lockpick, who sometimes sells them for real cash. He also likes to travel the world in order to try out foods in foreign countries. He has a 50-50 survival rate; his deaths vary from drowning, plane-related massacres, and sharp objects. Starring Roles TBA Featuring Roles TBA Appearances TBA Kills TBA Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Trivia *He has a younger sister named Marisa. *His favorite restaurant is Q-BBQ. *He is friends with mostly adult characters but sometimes develops a soft spot for young characters. *He develops a big dislike for Lifty and Shifty because since other than money, they rob meat products, there's a chance they stole some of his food too. *Based on how long his appetite has went on, the amount of food he eats has reached a range that rivals other gluttenous characters. *He was originally going to be TheShyK9's HTFsona but was planned for a separate character due to the age range. *Like Goggles, he is allergic to a fruit, only blueberries. Besides meaty foods, he also gets healthy things like vegetables and a few fruits. One of them being a Durian, which he likes very much. *He is one of two characters that can stand very bad smells, the other one being Danbo. *So far he is the oldest of TheShyK9's characters, the former being Undercover. *He is the first of TheShyK9's characters made in 2019, and is his 13th character. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Male Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Good characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Canines Category:Dingoes Category:TheShyK9's Characters